youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Leaks
__NOWYSIWYG__ Ok, apparently some episodes have leaked. That's what you get when you hold out on us for so long, CN!!! Thankfully it's in Turkish, so chances are people won't understand all of what happens, but still can get the gist of the plots... So, we probably need to take some proactive measures to ward off spoilers: # Protect vital pages from anons for the rest of the month and unprotect them gradually as the episodes air. # Issue a warning for registered users telling them that leaking spoilers deliberately will result in a temporary block. Too draconian? Thoughts? ― Thailog 20:27, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :IP Blocking all of Turkey? --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 20:38, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Tempting, but we'll likely to be spoilers from English speaking users as well... :) ― Thailog 20:40, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :::How I miss the sitenotice. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 20:43, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::Indeed. We probably can request a temporary "Must log-in to edit" mode until episode 22 airs... ― Thailog 20:49, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Make an announcement via blog post, link to it in community corner, and maybe even the user and anon welcome messages? But seriously, why Turkey? I wasn't aware YJ aired outside of America. 20:51, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :I think we need to reconsider my suggestion. Brazil has aired "Usual Suspects" and leaks of the identity of the mole started to creep in. This won't stop, and the series finale will air next week probably, so unless you want the remaining five episodes to get spoiled for everyone, we should consider locking the site for anons. ― Thailog 13:58, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ::As a temporary measure, I'm all for it. What's the number of edits to become autoconfirmed? Can that be pushed up? --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 14:01, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't think that protecting pages would be the best option now (it doesn't stop anons from creating pages or posting spoilers). I'd go for a "must log in to edit" measure. Anyone can edit but they must register. This would probably discourage vandals and curtail spoilers, because most people do it mainly because it's easy. They may be deterred if they have to register first. And yes, it would be temporary. ― Thailog 14:07, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::If it causes a surge in account creation, we should put something in the welcome message to dissuade them from adding spoilers. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 14:25, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::Absolutely. ― Thailog 14:26, March 17, 2012 (UTC) How would we go about locking the wiki for unregistered contributors? 23:15, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :It's done by the staff. I've asked them this morning, since they usually take some time to answer emails. It was not allowed a few years ago, then it became a community choice thing. Not sure where they stand on that now. ― Thailog 23:19, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ::I got a reply from Merrystar. She says all active admins need to be in agreement. ― Thailog 01:48, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :::I support the locking of the site. 01:58, March 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::Can't say I'm qualified to a decision like this, but since asked, maybe do a complete lock up for non registered users. But before unlocking it, send a message to registered users not to provide spoiler info. Doable or more trouble than it's worth? Antiyonder 02:56, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::Nevermind. I misred the notification and thought other contributors could comment. Dismiss my comment.Antiyonder 03:05, March 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Fine. Temporary measure only, until the leaked episodes have aired. -- Supermorff (talk) 08:53, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Antiyonder, anyone can comment. There are no "admin only matters" so to speak. As for your suggestion: we have already issued a plea for everyone, registered or otherwise, to stop posting spoilers, numerous times. Most registered heeded the request—but some anons did not. And seeing as most episodes are out, we are on Defocom 1 right now. ― Thailog 01:17, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Episode 26 was just leaked in Spanish on Youtube. :| --[[User:Firestormblaze|'Takes too long']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'seems so slow']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'to me']] 20:45, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :It's been out for hours; it's already 100% subbed too. I think by now most people know not to spoil. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 20:50, March 20, 2012 (UTC)